Safe and Sound
by becomeafan
Summary: Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars

Dull amber eyes stared down at the letter in her hands. They felt numb, barely holding on to the piece of paper. She only skimmed through it once, unable to take the message it holds. Tears welled up in her eyes, _No. I need to be strong… I have to. For him. For us. For what is left of me… _Gathering a deep breath, she stood up and walked towards their bedroom where their son is sleeping peacefully. She just stared at the lump on the bed wondering how she will be able to break his tranquility with such horrid news.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Clutching the letter in her right hand, she wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks with her left as she walked towards his side of the bed. She sat by his side, brushing away some strands of hair that covered his face, and slowly caressed his rosy cheeks. Feeling her soft touch, he moved slightly making Anna stop her ministrations and whisper his name, _Hana._

His eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping his lips. Bright amber eyes looked up sleepily at the beautiful face that belonged to his mother. Smiling, he stretched his arms and legs, lazily greeting his mother a good morning. She smiled back sadly, brushing back his blond hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Good Morning Hana. Had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah. I dreamt that dad came home. He brought me tons of souvenirs, and we talked a lot. I can't wait until he comes home for real! I have a lot of things I want to tell him! I want to show him that I've grown up to be a strong man, just like him!"

Unable to choke back a sob, Anna began to cry in front of him. Startled by this, Hana immediately calmed his mother asking her what is wrong. She just shook her head, her tears still pouring uncontrollably from her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, he placed an arm around her shaking shoulders holding her close to him. _It's alright mom, I'm here. Shh, it's going to be alright, _he whispered comfortingly in her ears. A few moments passed and she finally calmed down, her eyes red and puffy from too much crying. She moved back slightly, gazing back at the same amber eyes staring at her, desperately looking for answers.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Gingerly, she cupped his face and gave him a sad smile.

"Hana, I… your father he… he's-"

"What about dad? Mom, you're scaring me. Is something wrong?" He asked, panicked.

"He's dead." Her voice barely a whisper.

He froze. _Wh-what?_ No. This- it can't be. Widened eyes stared back at the broken figure sitting in front of him. That's not true. That can't be true. His father is coming back. He promised! But, his mother's form is not helping the situation at all. He can't accept it. Not until he sees him.

"What do you mean he's dead? Have you seen his body? Have you seen his corpse? Have you? Don't tell such news without even seeing him first!" He shouted at her, angry.

His mother flinched, feeling fresh tears gathering once more in her eyes.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

He took deep breaths, anger still evident in his eyes. He started to cool down however, looking guiltily at his mother who he just shouted at a few minutes ago. Carefully, he reached out for her and took her up in his arms whispering soft apologies.

"How did you know?" he whispered softly.

"A letter was delivered here earlier. It was brought in by your uncle Ren. Yoh got shot in the head. Right now, he's in a coma. They said that he would only last for a few more days. We should visit him soon."

Anna looked anywhere but her son. She couldn't see his face, his reaction. She was sure to cry even more. Seeing him hurts too much for Hana has a striking resemblance to his father's features excluding his eye and hair color.

Hana sat quite for a moment, digesting the news his mother just told him. So, his father is not yet dead. He's still alive, barely. But that's enough. He can still see him and talk to him even for short while.

He clasped his mother's hands, and gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm sure that dad would like us to stay by his side during his last few days bearing the smile he always showed us. What would he tell me if he sees your eyes all puffy and red from crying every night? He would scold me for not being there for you when you needed me the most."

Anna stared at him at slight shock. Her face then broke into a sullen smile, and pulled her son close to her heart. A soft sigh escaping her lips,

"Thank you Hana."

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

A week has passed since that fateful day. Asakura Yoh, one of the commander-in-chief of the Imperial Japanese Army, was finally laid down to his final rest in his hometown, Funbari Hill. Many people gathered to show their sympathy and offer their condolences to his family. His friends, family, and colleagues grieved over the loss of the brave and kind warrior.

Anna hardly heard any of these however, as she stared blankly at the casket which encases her dear husband's body. Hana just stood by her side, holding her tightly as her body felt weak and numb. As the casket slowly goes down in the ground, Anna's knees completely gave up, and she crashed down to the dirty soil beneath her. She screamed her husband's name over and over again hoping that somehow she may wake up from this horrible nightmare, and she will find herself tightly wrapped around his arms as they lay together in bed.

The ceremony ended, and Hana brought his mother home to get some rest. He wished for them to be left alone to peacefully grief over the death of his father. His uncles Ren, Horo, and Manta complied and decided to just come back tomorrow and check up on them, saying that Yoh left his wife and son in their care in case anything bad may happen to him.

Hana helped his mother clean up and get ready for bed. Though he is only ten, Hana took full responsibility of taking care of his mom now that his father is no longer with them. Sure, his uncles and grandparents are there to support them, but that is not what he promised Yoh. He promised him that whenever his father is not around, he would be the man of the house. He would protect his mother at all cost, and never again will he let her feel the pain she felt now.

As he laid there with her, he swore to himself that he will never make his mother cry. Hana brushed away some strands of hair from his mother face, hearing his father's faint voice in the air, _Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. _

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._


End file.
